Phineabella
by dawnflower800
Summary: How i think phineas and isabella should get together! they are sixteen in the story and i do not own phineas and ferb! t maybe might have language
1. isabellas pov

Isabella is sitting in her room writing in her diary. _Dear diary, like always I helped Phineas and Ferb help build their invention. Today they decided to make a machine to help identify disease faster. I remember all the times when we were younger discovering Atlantis and becoming famous. They were amazing. Except Phineas never noticed me or my bruises just that I was his best friend and was always there for him. Sometimes I just wonder if he knew about my dad what would he say? He's never seen him before or even knows he excised! I just wish I could tell someone! My mom doesn't even say anything or even care she just wants to live safely. I don't even know why she married the creep! Oh I got to go my mom's calling complain more later: / _

Isabella runs downstair_s _afraid to be late and shout "I'm coming don't worry!" "Bella there is someone on the phone for you!" "K mom!" Isabella rushes to the phone hoping maybe it's the summer program she wanted to do for the past 2 years now. She answers "This is Isabella speaking!" her most formal and perkiest voice. "Isabella?" The voice said half laughing. Isabella just knew it was Phineas she always knew it was him it had been 12 years since they have meet. It had been love at first sight for Isabella. Her birthday wish ever since was to marry Phineas Fletcher and have her name be Isabella Fletcher. "Hey Phineas! Sorry I thought it was this summer camp I was applying too." "Awww you're leaving me?" Phineas responds playfully. Throughout the years Isabella and he have gotten super close since pre-school. "Hey I said acceptance I may not even be going I probably won't so many people are applying! It's the best link through the school. If not this year next year it is." "STILL want to go to Yale?!" "Well yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?" " I'm just messing with ya. I'm sure gonna go in you're one of the smartest people I know." "Still think Balljeet is the smartest?" "Izzy, Balljeet is the one who is in his last year as a resident to be a doctor and he is not even 16 yet. Speaking of which what is YOUR sweet sixteen birthday wish?"

"Ummmmm….." Isabella of course thinks "_ for you to ask me out finally!"_ "I really don't know yet" "Come on Izzy you know you want something!" _"Umm yeah you should be smart enough to figure it out but you're not!" _"I'm gonna have to get back to ya on that" She quickly hangs up the phone and runs upstairs and starts crying her eyes out. In the middle of her sobbing session her dad yells "ISABELLA! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I WILL BEAT YOU TILL YOU ARE BLUE!" " Yes daddy!" She wipes her face and texts her best friends Gretchen, Ginger, and Adyson to meet her at the fireside girls' tree house but just them to talk to her tommorow. Then she takes a deep breath and silently cries herself to sleep.


	2. phineas's pov

After Isabella hangs up the phone...

"Isabella come on te-" phineas is interrupted by the dial tone. He sighs.  
"Ferb? Can i talk to you?" Ferb of course not talking nods his head. "Okay here it goes... Of course I'm not an idiot and i know Izzy loves me she always had I'm just acting clueless not to hurt her feelings... but honestly she just seems like a friend to me and i don't know how to tell her this and don't shrug or say tell her or continue this act cuz if i continue this it makes me feel bad and if i tell her i will feel bad too and i just don't know wat to do anymore ferb. Any suggestions?" Ferb ponders the question fora few moments and states " Phineas u should ask her out u never know u may fall in love with her may relationships start as a funny dare but they end up loving each other." "Really ferb?" "No I'm just trying to make u feel better aaaaaand that really didn't help did it " " nope but its wortha shot ill call her tommorow but for now we feast " phineas say very dramatically. After a moment of silence he and ferb start busting out laughing.

Then stop the laughs when their mom calls them to eat they dont talk much during dinner. Soon the boys get ready for bed and phineas and ferb start talking "ferb do u think im ready for a relationship?" " sure" " why do u think so?" "Dude your 16 pls she likes u, your best friends honestly not much can go wrong" "yeah ur right ferb now if i really fall in love with izzy i want to ask her out right pls this is extremely special for her so any ideas?" "First i am so exhaused i don't talk this much" " srry" " second u ask to many ?'s just do" " soooo does that mean u don't have any suggestions?" "No i do u didn't let me finish" "oh okay continue then " "and lastly do it for her sweet sixteen but a small slip to meet her at the movies or someplace and put it in a small box and keep putting it in bigger boxes wrapping each one to make her excited for the next one!" "Good idea ferb ill do that right now." "Don't stay up too late." Phineas ignores ferb and sets off on his 'quest' as he likes to call it he makes reservations at Isabella's favorite restaurant at Grape Vine and got tickets to a romantic movie hoping to please his best bud. It almost seem like he wanted to do this for a long time but he pushed the though out of his mind. He got a box put the note in and the tickets closed it wrapped it and did that for several more boxes. Finally in 2 weeks he would give it to Isabella and try to make her happy...


	3. isabella's pov

Isabella wakes up from her dreams wishing it were only her real life. Phineas and her we about to get married but then her father called her downstairs to eat. She quickly gets dressed in her repetitive outfit._ "UGH! I hate this outfit I have been wearing it forever I really need some new clothes!"_ Isabella is about to leave her room when she realizes that she did not make her bed she swiftly makes her bed before her father get angry and once again beats her. _"Everything I do ends up me getting hurt! If I don't make my bed, I get punched. If I don't get downstairs when I'm called, I get a bloody nose. If I don't listen I get beat senseless. I'm just tired of it!"_ She is soon confronted by her father.

"Isabella! What took so long!?" "I had to get dressed and make my bed." "And is that makeup on your face!" Her father has his brown eyes filled with hate and anger even his black hair seems to be on fire. "Dad it's just lip gloss! It's no big deal." "NO BIG DEAL BELLA! BOYS LIKE FROM ACROSS THE STREET LOOK FOR GIRLS WHO WEAR MAKEUP AND THEY SLEEP TOGETHER! DO YOU WANT TO GET PREGNANT AT AGE 16!?" "No daddy... I'm sorry..." "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Isabella's dad fills up with so much anger so much he just must let it out and that happens all the time for him. He quickly punches her am and face with great strength. Isabella screams with terror and pain. She thinks at that moment _"Do the neighbors ever hear me scream?"_ she thinks for moment while scream as her father beats her. _"He probably say he'll beat them too if they tell."_

After 5 hard minutes of beating Isabella's father quickly washes the blood off of his hands, grabs his brief case and leaves the house saying "See you after work honey!" Isabella is glaring at her father's smile. She can barely see from the blood and tears on her face but she knows that he knows that she can see him and is acting like everything is perfect. She calls her mom "mom..." She is so weak she can't even hear herself. She tries yelling "mom help!" but it comes out as a quiet shy girl's voice and that was not Isabella. She then gives up surprisingly quick and tries to stand up she pushes her arms up it looks like she's doing a push up but failing. Then she collapses in pain and just cries and cries and cries.

Her mother comes in humming happily with her forehead covered in sweat. Isabella realizes why she didn't hear her screams. She says "Mom help me..." Vivian looks down and sees her daughter lying down drenched in tears and blood. She quickly runs to Isabella and says "What did you do this time Isa?" She then picks her up and brings her to the living room and sets her on the couch. She runs to get her first aid kit and looks and says "He hit your head pretty good along with your leg. I'm going to bring you to work with me. Bill owes me a favor anyway." She then puts a gauze pad on her leg and a wrap around Isabella's head and helps her to the car. Isabella asks shakily " whyy doo you puut up withh him?" "Your father?" "Uh huuh" "Well let's say I loved him we were young and we really didn't know each other and we were both drunk." "OHH" They ride in silence the rest of the ride she gets out and tells Isabella "Wait here I'm gonna get Bill"

As Vivian runs inside Isabella is left to her thoughts _"Still why don't you divorce him? OH because then he'll beat me and I would rather him beat you Isa. I'd beat she would say something like that. I can't believe she's not actually admitting me. The first time I actually need to go to the hospital and she still wants me to be quiet! I can't believe her and now because of my dad I can't meet my friends!" "Oh my gosh sometimes I just wish I had a different life..."_

She quickly takes out her phone and texts Gretchen, Ginger, and Adyson and tells them "Cant come my dad is yelling at me for wearing lipstick ugh" and soon enough Vivian comes back with this guy. Isabella automatically thinks "this is probably that Bill guy" Her mother picks her up and the go through the back door of the hospital. They quickly search through the hospital to find a secure room to help Isabella. Finally, on the 5th floor they find a spare room that locks and no windows.

Bill tells Isabella "Hold on sweetie I'll be right back I just need to find some thread. Your mother described your leg wound to need stitches and for your head I'll get it cleaned and a better bandage." Bill turns to her mother and says "I will charge this on your pay check and I will be back in a few minutes." Vivian quickly says "Here don't take it out of my pay check; please I'll pay you cash." Bill thinks carefully and sighs "Fine but I want there to be 5 extra dollars for all this trouble to sneak the supplies" "Deal, thank you so much Bill" "No problem it's what I do." He then opens the door and closes it behind without letting anybody see through the door.

Isabella can't hold it in any more she speaks loudly trying to shout but comes out as a normal voice. "WHY DON'T YOU ADMIT ME MOM!?" "Because if I do the cops will start asking questions and if that happens your father may get into big trouble and I don't want you growing up without a father." Isabella scoffs with disbelief written in big letters all over her face "If I didn't have a father my life would be better so you wouldn't have help to take care of me that why you want to keep him, to help support our family **YOU** want to keep him not me so believe what you want to believe but don't say you want to keep my dad for me!"

There is an awkward silence between the 2 women for a few minutes until Bill gets back. Vivian helps Bill in every way but Isabella still doesn't forgive her and when Isabella is all done Vivian pays Bill and thanks him. They get into the car and all they can hear is music. No talking just the soft sound of pop music playing in the background when Isabella's mother says "I do keep him for you the money helps you get your food, It gets supplies for school, It gets you clothes, So don't think it's for me it's for you and he does beat me too… but let's just leave it at that…" They then arrive in their drive way and get out of the car.

Isabella smiles when she hears the sound of Phineas and Ferb build their new invention and she was devastated that she couldn't be there for a few days to see the satisfactory smile of Phineas when he completed his invention perfectly. She went into her room and sat staring into the Flynn-Fletcher yard shattered by the thought of all the precious memories she could of made with Phineas today and the next day and the next day was wondering how long could she be cooped up in here.


End file.
